dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rapid-Man/DreamWorks' possible timeline
This timeline contains all the chronological references in DreamWorks Animation's media. Because many of DreamWorks's franchises are set in alternative and fantastic universes, this timeline excludes Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, The Croods, Home, Trolls ''and Dinotrux franchises. *Joseph: King of Dreams'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Chicken Run'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''Antz'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Madagascar'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' Note: this setting has several clues that it is set in 1966 (see its Trivia), but it also has LEDs and laser diodes (which didn't exist in our 1966), so it is probably set in an alternate reality and thus may not qualify for this list. *''Over the Hedge'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Megamind'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''Turbo'' *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' Prehistory * Unknown past **The Big Bang occurs.The Art of Mr. Peabody & Sherman **According to God's claims, he created Earth.The Prince of Egypt **Eris is born into the Tartarus.Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (Home Video) **The Dark Times begin.Rise of the Guardians **Gallaxhar is born on a unknown planet. During his adulthood, he destroys his homeworld and its inhabitants, presumably including his wife.Monsters vs. Aliens **Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Trolls are exiled and imprisoned for centuries after the Battle of Killahead by Deya the Deliverer.Trollhunters *27,000,000 BC **Bees appear on Earth.Bee Movie * 100,000 BC ** Baby Corp is founded.The Boss Baby * 30,000 BC ** Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit Pleistocene Europe and encounter Neanderthal men.Time and Time Again * 17,992 BC ** Missing Link is born. * After 17,992 BC ** The Ice Ages occur, causing the Missing Link to be frozen for almost 20,000 years.MonstersvsAliens.com , an Altean.]] * c. 10,000 BC ** The Altean Empire starts its campaign of conquests and enslaving in the known universe. Hole in the Sky ** Zarkon is born.The Balck Paladin During his adulthood, he begins his search for the Voltron Lions.''Voltron Official Website'' ** Princess Allura starts her cryogenic sleep. ** The Blue Lion is hidden on Earth.The Rise of Voltron Ancient Times * 1345 BC ** Ramses I is born.Historical records * After 1345 BC ** The events of ''Joseph: King of Dreams'' occur. * 1332 BC ** Penny Peterson visits Ancient Egypt at the time of King Tut.Mr. Peabody & Sherman * 1329 BC ** One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody was during this year in Giza. and Moses.]] * 1324 BC ** Seti I is born. * 1303 BC ** Ramses II is born. * Between 1303 BC and 1279 BC ** Moses is born. * Before 1279 BC ** Moses leaves Egypt and encounters Jethro. He later marries Tzipporah. * 1279 BC ** Seti I died. * Between 1279 BC and 1213 BC ** The main events of The Prince of Egypt occur. * 1213 BC ** Ramses II dies. * More of 1,000 years before 1519 ** According to El Dorado's mythology, in this period the Golden City is founded.The Road to El Dorado and Mr. Peabody during Troyan Wars.]] *1184 BC **The assault on Troy pursued thanks to the Trojan Horse occurs. *Third Century BC **The Terracotta Army in China is built.Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * During Roman Empire ** Alex's ancestors fight into the Colosseum.Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * 10–32 CE ** Those feet walked upon England's mountains green. Middle Ages *Centuries before the Battle of the Red Death **The blood disease known as Scourge of Odin is considered disappeared.Buffalord Soldier *Byzantine Epoch **Sinbad discovers Fiji islands. **The events of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Sinbad and the Cyclops Island occur. and other young vikings from Berk.]] *300 years before the Battle of the Red Death ** A group of vikings colonizes the Barbaric Archipelago and founded Berk. They already starts the Dragon War against the dragons.How to Train Your Dragon: Behind the Scenes *50 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Gobber the Belch is born. *45 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Stoick the Vast is born. *35 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Valka is born. *20 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Alvin the Treacherous is banished from Berk. * c. 15 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Hiccup, Astridhttps://www.howtotrainyourdragon.com/explore/vikings/astrid and Toothless are born. **During a raid pursuided by the dragons Valka is captured by Cloudjumper and taken to Bewilderbeast's nest.How to Train Your Dragon 2 *1010''Racing For The Gold'' **The events of Racing For The Gold occurs. during the omonimus battle.]] *Days around the Battle of the Red Death ** The events of How to Train Your Dragon occur. *Some time after the Battle of the Red Death **The Blizzard of Olaf arrives to Berk.Animal House ** Thawfest is celebrated.Thawfest *One year after the Battle of the Red Death **Chief Stoick decrees Thor's Day Thursday a day to commemorate the end of the war with dragons and of Vikings and Dragons working together.How to Train Your Dragon (video game) **The First Berserker War occurs.DreamWorks Dragons *Between three and four years after the Battle of the Red Death **The events of Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Race to the Edge occur. with one of her dragons.]] *Five years after the Battle of the Red Death ** The events of How to Train Your Dragon 2 occur. * 1037 ** One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody was in this year. * 11th Century AD **Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit Coventry in England to meet Lady Godiva.Lady Godiva *1215 **One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody and Sherman was during this year. *1245 **Sqweep is born on an unknown planet. 14th Century *Between 1300 and 1500 ** Waitaha penguins are extinct.Endangerous Species *c. 1312 **The demon Kuchikukan is imprisoned in an urn.Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse *Between 1390 and 1520 ** Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit South America and they are immortalized in some statuettes. 15th Century *1412 **The events of [Black (comic story) occur. *c. 1416 **Blinky Galadrigal is born. *1450 ** Tottington Hall's Annual Giant Vegetable Competition has its first edition to Tottington Hall. Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit; which took place in 1966 (see that article's Trivia), and that year's vegetable competition was the 517th, so assuming an unbroken run of annual competitions, the first must have been 516 years before. and Miguel.]] * c. 1489 ** Tulio and Miguel are born. * 1492 ** One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody and Sherman was during this year. 16th Century in Florence in 1508.]] *1500's **The events of Light and shadows and First Movement: Fear occour. ** Mr. Peabody and Sherman help John Harrington make the 1500s smell better when he invents the world's first toilet.Orchoptitron in Love / John Harrington *1503 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit Italy and encounter for the first time Leonardo da Vinci.Mr. Peabody & Sherman - "All About My Dad" *1508 **Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny Peterson visit Florence at the time of Leonardo da Vinci. * Less than 20 years before 1519 **Chel is born. * 1519 ** The events of The Road to El Dorado occur. ** The Year of the Jaguar begins. ** Shortly after Tulio and Miguel told their story to a unknown spectator.Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado * 1566 **Summer: Pitch Black fights Toothiana over the skies of Basel, Switzerland.Second Movement: Battle * 1572 ** Toothiana starts to collect teeth. 17th Century *1620 **One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody and Sherman was during this year. *1621 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman participate to the first Thanksgiving Day. *1662 **The last Dodo bird is dead. 18th Century as human.]] *C. 1712 ** Jack Frost is born. *Around 1718–1721 **Jack Frost's sister is born. * Around 1726–1729 ** Jack Frost dies in a frozen lake, later resurrected by The Man in the Moon, becoming an immortal spirit of Winter.He is said to be 300 years old. This has been confirmed by the creators of the movie, but Peter Ramsey says that he's physically 17 years old, while William Joyce, creator of the series, states that Jack is 14. * 1752 ** June: Benjamin Franklin tests his theory of lighting on a kite, this experiment is successful. * 1776 ** One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody and Sherman was during this year. ** December 25th–26th: George Washington crosses the Delaware. * 1789 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit Paris during the French Revolution. *1794 **Robespierre is arrested at the end of the Reign of Terror. * 1795 ** Thaddeus Burgess builds the first log cabin on a land that will became later Burgess. *1798 ** Burgess is officially founded. 19th Century and Little Creek.]] * 1810s ** The Gyre starts to be used by Trolls. It will be used for almost 200 years. * 1815 ** June, 18th: the Battle of Waterloo occours.The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show * 1820 ** February, 8th: William Tecumseh Sherman is born. * 1853 ** George Crum invents the potato chip.Ruff Guyz / George Crum''In our timeline George Crum didn’t invent the potato chip in 1853; that accolade goes to William Kitchiner in 1817, in his cookbook, The Cook’s Oracle. In the US, Mary Randolph’s Virginia House-Wife (1824) and N.K.M. Lee’s Cook’s Own Book (1832) both cite Kitchiner. * 1859 ** The "Finders-Keepers" Treaty is signed.Popcorn Panic'' * 1889 ** Vincent Van Gogh paints The Starry Night. * 1891 ** February, 14th: William Tecumseh Sherman died. * The events of Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron occur. * The events of Spirit Riding Free occur. 20th Century * 1911 ** A time capsule is buried near Central Park Zoo. A squirrel known as the Golden Squirrel hid a key to a certain treasure in the capsule.The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel ** The first edition of Indianapolis 500 occurs.Turbo ** A Norwegian fishing vessel sinks in the New York Bay.Herring Impaired * 1914 **December 25th: the Christmas truce occurs.1914 * 1917 ** April: USA enter into WWI.Chicken Run .]] *1919 ** General W.R. Monger is born. *1922 **Tutankhamun's tomb is discovered.Fourth Movement: Treasure *1926 **H. P. Lovecraft encounters Pitch Black in New York City.Intermezzo H.P. *1928 **The Queen Ant is born.Antz **H. P. Lovecraft writes "The Call of Cthulhu". *1930's **Pitch Black discovers how to corrupt Sandy's dream-sand.Coda Dream *1930 **The planet Pluto is discovered. **The events of Fourth Movement: Treasure occur. *1932 **Wallace's town is invaded by giant slugs. **The events of Third Movement: Depression occurs. *Between 1940 and 1945 ** Fowler became a mascot of the RAF during WWII. * 1941 ** December, 7th: USA enter into WWII. * 1943 ** Rule-Bot is created by General Monger in the case of a nuclear Holocaust. Due to the event never coming to happen the robot was put into storage for nearly 70 years. and the other chickens.]] * Between 1950s and 1960s ** The events of ''Chicken Run'' occur. * 1950 **Area Fifty-Something is created. * 1953 **Wallace's town is invaded by ducks. * 1954 **January 16th: Jack Frost caused Cheerio-shaped hail to rain down on the town of Burgess.https://twitter.com/pramsey342/status/668214673003577345 * c. 1955 **Mort is born.All Hail King Julien * 1956 **General W.R. Monger's niece is born.B.O.B.'s Big Break * 1957 **Cutter is born. * 1958 ** General W.R. Monger enters in Area Fifty-Something's project. **B.O.B. is captured and transported to Area Fifty-Something. * 1961 ** Missing Link is captured and transported to Area Fifty-Something. *1962 **September, 12th: Dr. Cockroach tests his device on himself, one that would give humans a cockroach's ability to survive forever. He later found that there was a side effect of giving him the head and abilities of a cockroach. He's later captured and transported to Area Fifty-Something. .]] *1964 **Uncle Nigel starts a long mission under cover to track The Red Squirrel. He will spend 47 years to do its.A Visit From Uncle Nigel ** Fearless Leader and his top spies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale start their mission to defeat their archenemies Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose.Rocky and Bullwinkle *1966 **September, 12th → 17th: The events of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit occur.Pre-decimal prices are in use, so the year must be before 1971; a stick of candyfloss costs 6d, which is about right by 1966 values. *1968 **Invisible Man participates B.O.B.'s birthday. ** April, 14th: Jack Frost makes snow during Easter Day, leaving the Easter Bunny very upset. The events of ''Spring 1968'' occour. ** A zombie outbreak occurs on Earth.It Came From Level 7 *1969 ** A caterpillar is mutated by nuclear radiations, becoming a a 350-foot (107 meters) tall monster and attacking Tokyo. ** Insectosaurus is captured and transported to Area Fifty-Something. .]] *1970's **The events of The Boss Baby occurred. *Between 1978 and 1988 **Susan Murphy is born. *1982 **Hal Stewart is born.Megamind *1983 **Invisible Man dies of to heart attack. * 1988 **Lola is hatched. **Sierra is born.Father of the Pride'' * 1989 ** Angie is hatched. * 1995 ** Hunter is born. ** Marty is born. * 1998 ** The events of ''Antz'' occour. **Phil encounters Mason and becames his roommate. The Chimps 21st Century — 2000's and Zuba in Africa.]] * Before 2001 ** November, 30th: Alex is born. ** April; 8th: Alex arrives to New York City and he's adopted by Central Park Zoo.Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * 2002 ** Jim Lake Jr. is born. ** Claire Nuñez is born. ** Jamie Bennett is born.The Art of Rise of the Guardians ** In occasion of his 7th birthday, Alex presents Marty with a picture of himself.Madagascar * 2003 ** Toby Domzalski is born. base.]] * Before 2004 **A Titanic-like ship sinks in the Atlantic Ocean.Shark Tale * 2004 ** The events of Shark Tale occur. ** Caleb and Claude are born.Rise of the Guardians script ** Private is born. ** Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private leave Antarctica. Shortly after, they are adopted by Central Park Zoo.Penguins of Madagascar **President Hathaway is elected as president of United States of America. * 2005 ** The events of Father of the Pride occur. ** The events of The End is Here and Madagascar occur. ** December 24th–25th: the events of Merry Madagascar occur. * 2006 ** Harold Hutchins and George Beard are born.Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie ** Spring: The events of Over the Hedge occur. ** The events of Flushed Away occur. * 2007 ** Sherman and Penny Peterson are born. ** Gia is born. ** The events of Over the Hedge (video game) occur. ** The events of Bee Movie occur. , Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B. in Area Fifty-Something.]] * 2008 ** The events of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa occur. ** Jim Lake and Toby Domzalski meet in Kindergarten, becoming best friends. ** The events of ''Monsters vs. Aliens'' occur. ** October, 30th - 31th: the events of Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space and Monsters vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots occur. * Between 2008 and 2012 ** February, 14th: the events of Madly Madagascar occur. ** The penguins and monkeys leave Africa to go to Monte Carlo by plane. * 2009 **February 2nd: Groundhog Day occurs.Haunted Habitat. Note that in the real world, Groundhog Day is every February 2nd. **The 15th of an unspecified Autumn month: King Julien Day occurs.Happy King Julien Day! ** An eclipse phenomenon occurs in New York City.Eclipsed ** December, 25th: Jamie tries to take a photo of Santa Claus, failing.Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories 21st Century - 2010's in jail.]] * 2010 ** February, 12th → 28th: the XXI° Winter Olympics occur. ** April, 4th: Jamie has a brief encounter with moving Easter Eggs. ** Sophie Bennett is born. ** The events of ''Megamind'' occur. ** The events of Megamind: The Button of Doom occur. ** The events of Neighbors from Hell occur. **December 24th–25th: the events of The The All Nighter Before Christmas occour. **December 26th: Central Park Zoo is closed to the public.The The All Nighter Before Christmas * 2011 ** After a century, Central Park Zoo's time capsule is dug up, where the events of The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel occur. ** February 14th: the events of Love Hurts occur. ** October: Jack Frost saves Monty from a rabid dog. ** November 17th: Jamie finds a choke of fur that he mistakes for Yeti fur. ** December 25th: Jamie tries again to take a photo of Santa Claus, failing for the second time. in Rome.]] * 2012 ** The events of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted occur. ** The events of Rise of the Guardians occur. ***April, 5th: the Guardians are reunited in North Pole and Jack Frost is chosen by The Man in the Moon as a new guardian. ***April 8th: Easter occurs, but it's ruined by Pitch Black. ** June: Circus Zaragoza's American tournée starts. **The new World Trade Center towers are completed. *2013 **Harold Hutchins and George Beard enroll in Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, with Mr. Krupp as the Principal. ** The events of Turbo occur. ***May, 26th: the 97th Indianapolis 500 occurs with the first animal winner, Turbo. * 2014 ** The events of Mr. Peabody & Sherman occur. ** The events of Penguins of Madagascar occur. *2015 **The Penguins join forces with the North Wind. ** A black hole is opened in Mr. Peabody's house.Black Hole / Winston Churchill **December, 18th: Snoggletog is celebrated.In 2015, Dreamworks Animation celebrated Snoggletog on December 18. * 2016 **March, 31th: Tim Templeton's Younger Daughter is "delivered" to the Templeton Family. **The events of Trollhunters occur. in action.]] * 2017 ** The events of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie occur. * 2018 ** The events of Harvey Street Kids occur. * 2019 ** According to Dr. Cockroach, his current projections they won't be done cleaning until over six years. Far Future *2036 ** An eclipse phenomenon will happen in Brazil. **According to Jim Lake Jr.'s future predictions, Steve Palchuk will be a deadbeat and Eli Pepperjack will be successful.Becoming: Part 1 *2508 **In case of nuclear war, the government has a plan that would permit the president to survive the nuclear fallout for 500 years. *2710 **According to Kowalski, he would need at least 700 years to complete his shrink ray.All Choked Up *Centuries after now **February, 29th: Shiro is born. **January, 13th: Hunk is born. **April, 3rd: Pidge is born. **The events of Voltron: Legendary Defender occur. *3013 **During one of the few succeful experiments of Dr. Cockroach he claimed that it wouldn't have been seen in 1000 years.Maximum B.O.B. *6,700,000 years in the future **According to Kowalski, the giant bubble's power could have been covered the entire Milky Way in 6.7 million years.Operation: Big Blue Marble *End of Times **According to Norse mythology, the end of times known as "Ragnarok" will occur.The Legend of Ragnarok Notes and references pt-br:Cronograma possível da DreamWorks dragons Category:Timeline Category:Lists